Trust Me To Save Your Friend
by HideousZippleback
Summary: "I must save Toothless, I promised him I wouldn't let him get hurt ever." Hiccup knows the only way to save Toothless is to get Snotlout's help, but will he be able to convince his stubborn cousin that he can trust him? One-Shot. Snotlout and Hiccup bonding. No slash.


**My take on the little clip in the trailer where Snotlout and Hookfang drops Hiccup into battle, flight suit and all, and also the handshake from Cast Out, Part 2.**

**HTTYD (c) DreamWorks**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Hiccup? You've only used your suit _thing _a few times, none of which were that successful," Snotlout said as he leapt down from Hookfang's neck to where Hiccup was sitting, fist clenched angrily as he watched Drago taking away Toothless.

Turning to Snotlout, relief and a little bit of annoyance showing on his face as Hiccup responded, "Yes, Snotlout. It's the only way I can save Toothless since you are the only one of us left with a dragon to fly." Hiccup stood up, fidgeting hurriedly at the wings of his flight suit, as he walked towards his cousin.

Hiccup's eyes were filled with a savage vengeance as he grasped for Hookfang's horns but was stopped when a large hand grabbed his arm and pulled him away gently. Hiccup turned and looked into the eyes of his cousin, who looked unusually worried as he pulled Hiccup away from Hookfang.

"Hiccup you need to think this through. If Berk loses you then we have no chief or leader at all. There is no way I'm letting you go down there even if you plead for me to take you," Snotlout said, releasing Hiccup's arm from his grasp as he leaned against Hookfang so Hiccup couldn't get on his dragon.

Hiccup's eyes blazed with disbelief at his cousin and with a cry of hatred said, "I _must _save Toothless from Drago, I promised him I wouldn't let him get hurt ever. And you are not going to stop me Snotlout, even if I have to wrestle Hookfang from you."

Snotlout looked at his cousin and then to Hiccup's surprise, he smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Now that my friend, I would like to see. Now then let's go save Toothless," Snotlout said playfully smacking Hiccup on the back, who coughed as the wind was knocked out of him, though Snotlout seemed oblivious to that fact.

"Thanks Snotlout. It means a lot," Hiccup said as he too smiled at his cousin, who was checking to make sure Hookfang was ready for carrying Hiccup.

Snotlout turned around, eyes flickering with an unreadable expression at Hiccup's words then with a shake of his head Snotlout walked over to Hiccup.

"We're a team Hiccup. Right?" Snotlout asked, his voice shaking with hope as he glanced at Hiccup.

Hiccup turned to his cousin, remembering the day many years ago when this same situation between them had risen and with a smile so bright and hopeful, Hiccup nodded to his cousin. Snotlout smiled and blinked, brushing a surprising tear out of his eyes as he held out his hand to Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at his cousin's hand, memories flooding his mind of the first time this had happened between them, and gently he took his cousin's hand and shook it. The two cousins stared at each pther and then slowly they pulled their hands out of the other's grasp.

"Let's go," Hiccup said to Snotlout as he adjusted his flight suit for the last time, and with a roll of his shoulders walked over to Hookfang. Snotlout leapt up onto his dragon, who flapped upwards almost instantly and latched his talons around Hiccup's body gently.

Hiccup watched as the top of the mountain disappeared behind him, joy filling him as he realized that he and _Snotlout _were working together to save his dragon from evil again.

_I'm coming Toothless, don't worry, _Hiccup thought as he saw the battlefield closing in on the trio.

"Almost there Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled down, as Hookfang folded in his wings and dove towards Drago's ships, one of which held Toothless captive.

Hiccup looked up at his cousin and for the first time in what felt like years realized that he really could rely on his cousin, no matter what came up.

_And it feels good, knowing I can trust Snotlout. I always have wanted to trust him. _


End file.
